univerduckfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Professor Padraic Ratigan
right|350pxProfessor Padraic Ratigan is an anthropomorphic sewer rat from the Disney universe. Description Anthropomorphic sewer rats, out of all anthropomorphic animal species, are those who keep the greatest amount of animalistic features. Being brutal and savage by nature, anthropomorphic rats are subsquently very badly considered among their relatives the anthropomorphic mice. And Padraic Ratigan had he bad luck of being born a rat in a society of mice. However, gifted with an exceptional intelligence, Ratigan managed to get out of the sewers to which his species was doomed to since all eternity, both spiritually and geographically. Constructing himself bit by bit a cultured and sophisticated gentleman persona, and keeping his frequent accesses of anger under control, he became a respected and saluted chemist. But envy and the total lack of scruples that he had kept from his early life led him to start a career in criminality. The megalomaniac, sadistic and brilliant Ratigan plundered London, killing and stealing more for the pleasure of it than for the money, becoming one of the most feared criminals of London, both from the human and the rodent's points of view. However, one of his former students, Basil of Baker Street, the only person in the world who matched (or even surpassed) Ratigan's genius, became a private detective and foiled, year after year, one and every nefarious plan of his former teacher. Ratigan's most ambitious plan was trying to replace the Queen of Mousedom, Moustoria, with a robotic duplicate of her, that Ratigan could then order to crown him supreme ruler of Mousedom in her place. With help from his new friend Doctor Dawson, Basil once more triumphed over Ratigan. But this time, it was too much for Ratigan. His well-constructed gentleman persona didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter whether he lived or die, as long as Basil at last paid for all the "humiliations" he had inflicted to him. Abandonning his gentleman clothes, Ratigan became again the wild and vicious rat that he had, deep inside himself, never ceased to be, and almost killed his nemesis during an epic fight at the top of the tower of Big Ben. Luckily for Basil, Ratigan in this rage had forgotten that he was standing on clockhand and that a clockhand moves. At the fateful moment when Basil was about to fall from the clock, 10 p.m. rang ! Ratigan lost his balance and fell himself in a long agony scream. Basil, rescued in extemeis by Dawson, lost sight of his enemy in the deep mist of the Londonian night before he could see Ratigan landing. But in fact, Ratigan was not dead, far from it. Using his red velvet cape as a parachute, he was able to slow his fall enough to get out of the adventure simply a bit dizzy. Quickly setting up a new gang of thugs, Ratigan resumed to his criminal activites. But now, they were two trying to counter his misdeeds: Basil and Dawson ! As long as the two Londonian knights of Justice are there, watching over them, the London inhabitants can sleep well. But you mustn't underestimate an enemy such as Ratigan ! In backstage *He first appeared in 1985 in The Great Mouse Detective. Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Villains Catégorie:Antagonists Catégorie:British characters